Elder Days
The Elder Days are the earliest known era of this universe--from the Big Bang, approximately 13.7 billion years ago, until 570 million years ago, the beginning of the Paleozoic Era. Timeline The only technology currently available that is capable of traveling prior to this point is Scientology. And it's very expensive. The Big Bang 13.7 Billion Years Ago (BYA) Formation of all space, energy, matter. Birth of Galactus. 13.4 BYA Oldest stars 13.2 BYA Oldest galaxies 12.6 BYA Formation of Milky Way Galaxy 11.8-10.7 BYA Peak of quasar formation 11.2 BYA Formation of the Far, Far Away Galaxy. A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away... 6.2 BYA The events associated with the Jedi/Sith conflict are believed to have happened some 6.2 billion years ago. To get more precise than that, one has to use local time, which is calculated in years before or after the Battle of Yavin--i.e., the time Luke Skywalker blew up the Death Star. 100,000 Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY): The planet Coruscant is completely urbanized. 36,453 BBY: Discovery of The Force--Tython. 27,500 BBY: Humans begin colonizing Alderaan. 25,783 BBY: Founding of the Jedi Order--Tython 25,053 BBY: Dispersal of hyperdrive technology. Founding of the Old Galactic Republic, with Coruscant as its capital. 24,953 BBY: Jedi Knights swear allegiance to the Old Republic. 6,900 BBY: Defeated Dark Jedi found the secret Sith Empire. 5,000 BBY: Sith Empire battles the Republic. Discovery of Tatooine by the Republic. 4015-3951 BBY: Old Sith Wars. 3900 BBY: Human colonization of Naboo. 2000-1000 BBY: New Sith Wars 896 BBY: Birth of Yoda. 867 BBY: Naboo joins the Republic. 796 BBY: Yoda becomes a Jedi Master. 600 BBY: Birth of Jabba the Hutt--Nal Hutta. 200 BBY: Birth of Chewbacca, a Wookie--Kashyyyk. 92 BBY: Birth of Qui-Gon Jinn. 85 BBY: Founding of Mos Eisley--Tatooine 82 BBY: Birth of Palpatine--Naboo 65 BBY: Hutts take control of Tatooine. Palpatine embraces the Dark Side of the Force and becomes Darth Sidious--Naboo 64 BBY: Qui-Gon Jinn becomes a Jedi Knight. 60 BBY: Construction of the Millennium Falcon--Corellia. 57 BBY: Birth of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 52: Palpatine elected to Galactic Senate. Birth of Jar Jar Binks--Naboo 46 BBY: Birth of Padme Amidala--Naboo 45: Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn chooses Obi-Wan Kenobi as his Padawan. 41 BBY: Birth of Anakin Skywalker. 34 BBY: C3-PO constructed by Anakin Skywalker from broken protocol droids--Tatooine 32 BBY: Padme Amidala elected Queen of Naboo. Trade Federation imposes a blockade on Naboo. Qui-Gon Jinn, rescuing Amidala, discovers Anakin Skywalker on Tatooine. R2-D2 meets C3-PO. Qui-Gon Jinn killed in the Battle of Naboo; Obi-Wan Kenobi takes on Anakin as his padawan. Boba Fett is cloned alongside a secret Clone Army. Senator Palpatine elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. 31 BBY: Birth of Lando Calrissian 29 BBY: Birth of Han Solo--Corellia 22 BBY: Clone Wars begin. Palpatine given emergency powers. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala secretly marry--Naboo 19 BBY: Palpatine becomes Emperor of a new Galactic Empire. Anakin Skywalker turns to the Dark Side, becomes Darth Vader. Jedi Order dissolved; most other Jedis exterminated. Padme Amidala dies giving birth to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. 5 BBY: Han Solo rescues Chewbacca from slavery, becomes his partner. 2 BBY: Galactic Civil War begins. Han Solo wins the Millennium Falcon from Lando Calrissian--Cloud City, Bespin. 1 BBY: Leia Organa, secretly a leader of the Rebel Alliance, elected Senator from Alderaan. 0 Years After the Battle of Yavin (ABY): Creation of the Death Star. Obi-Wan Kenobi begins Luke Skywalker's Jedi training. Destruction of Alderaan. Darth Vader kills Obi-Wan Kenobi as Luke Skywalker and Han Solo rescue Leia Organa. The Battle of Yavin, in which Luke Skywalker destroys the Death Star. 3 ABY: Battle of Hoth, in which the Empire strikes back against the main Rebel Alliance base. Luke Skywalker is trained by Yoda--Dagobah. Occupation of Cloud City; capture of Han Solo; Darth Vader battles Luke Skywalker, reveals their relationship--Bespin. 4 ABY: Leia Organa kills Jabba the Hutt, as Luke Skywalker rescues Han Solo--Tatooine. Battle of Endor, in which Ewoks defeat Imperial Stormtroopers, Lando Calrissian destroys the second Death Star, and Darth Vader dies while killing Emperor Palpatine to save Luke Skywalker. The New Republic established. 7 ABY: Coruscant liberated by the New Republic. 8 ABY: Han Solo marries Leia Organa. 11 ABY: Leia Solo is Chief of State of the New Republic. 19 ABY: New Republic makes peace with the Imperial Remnant, ending the Galactic Civil War. Meanwhile, Back in the Milky Way... 4.85 BYA The star Alpha Centauri is formed. 4.57 BYA Birth of Sun, Earth, rest of Solar System Hadean Eon Earth a mass of bubbling lava constantly being bombarded by enormous asteroids. 4.53 BYA A planet the size of Mars collides with Earth, resulting in the formation of the Moon. 4.1-3.8 BYA Late Heavy Bombardment: Earth still getting it hard and heavy from leftover proto-planets. Pre-Cambrian Era Archean Eon Atmosphere lacks oxygen. Hurricane-force winds are common, as are thousand-foot tides due to the Moon's low orbit. 3.8 BYA First one-celled life evolves. Arrival of the Elder God Tsathoggua. 3.1 BYA Formation of Ur, the first continent--including parts of what are now Africa, Australia and India. 3 BYA Guardians of the Universe form the Green Lantern Corps--Oa. 2.8 BYA Blue-green algae introduce photosynthesis to Earth for the first time. Proterozoic Eon 2.4 BYA Great Oxygenation Event--low levels of oxygen produced by algae begin to accumulate in the atmosphere. A disaster for most forms of Earth life. Beginning of a 300-million-year ice age. 2,379,150,527 BCE Mrs. Whatsit born as a star. 2 BYA Oceans on Mars dry up; canals built to channel remaining water to Martian cities. 2.1 BYA End of Huronian glaciation. 1.8 BYA Evolution of the sponge--the first multicellular animal. 1.4 BYA First fungi 1.2 BYA Red algae, the first multi-cellular plant, invents sex. 1 BYA Elder Things arrive from a distant star system--Mountains of Madness, Antarctica 1 BYA Supercontinent Rodinia forms, comprising parts of what will later be all seven continents. 850 MYA Snowball Earth, a 220-million-year ice age when oceans were frozen to the Equator and almost all land was covered by glaciers. Oxygen begins a steady increase in Earth’s atmosphere, but not yet breathable by humans. 800 MYA Breakup of Rodinia 680 MYA Birth of Appalachian Mountains. 630 MYA End of Snowball Earth period. 570 MYA First arthropods Category:Period